


【天草咕哒♂ 】Yield/屈服

by Montesque



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Montesque/pseuds/Montesque
Summary: 屈服的种子已被种下，水与肥料皆为上乘，余下只待时间辛勤作业之后美妙至极的收获季的到来。





	【天草咕哒♂ 】Yield/屈服

**Author's Note:**

> 本来是想蹭国服FA热度的，但是拖拖拉拉到现在才写完。啊终于写完了，明明是自己一时兴起的东西中途老是想文档自杀。一辆不好吃的车。懒得检查了，没有Beta。  
> 哦哦西，我是文盲。  
> 吸血鬼AU（大概）  
> 8.4日追记，对错误的标签进行了改正

这本来是一场单方面的狩猎行为。搜索，瞄准，捕捉，有时恶趣味地逗弄一下猎物，最后才施舍般地将獠牙刺入动脉之中吮吸血液。

一向如此，但现在有什么出了差错:眼睛上有厚实且不透光的黑色布料遮住，双手被紧紧拷在身后，他甚至还感觉到左脚踝上有类似脚铐的东西，只要轻轻一动就有叮叮当当的喧哗响声。他能感觉到身下垫着类似地毯的织物。

他想起同伴对他的忠告：挑选猎物时，贵族也好，平民也好，绝对不要对神父修女出手，他们对付吸血鬼的方法可谓是要多少有多少。

藤丸立香尚未成年，薄弱的自制力使他明知前方是有着致命威胁的陷阱，却仍然会义无反顾地一跃而下。神职人员从不随意让生人进入到他们的居所内，即便是他伪装而成的流浪少年最多也只是能在教堂门口被神父亲手施粥的待遇，但才调任至此的神父却为他敞开了怀抱。

这是尖刺前的诱饵，但猎物过于浓厚的香味让他难以把持。光是闻嗅都会带来巨大的刺激，他实在是急切地想知道那位神父新鲜温热的血液顺着食道一直滑入胃部会是怎样教人浑身发颤的体验。所以他接受了神父的邀请，忍耐着吃下了对于吸血鬼来说毫无滋味可言的午饭，之后偷偷溜进卧房内，向小憩中的神父探出了獠牙——

一想起神父那双带着笑意的棕色眼睛以及脖颈上隐约可见的血管脉络，强烈的饥饿感便从胃部的深处升腾，他的手指开始不自觉地抽搐。

好饿。

起初他尝试挣脱镣铐，但除了白费一番力气之外并没有什么实质性的进展。枷锁似乎针对吸血鬼进行了特殊的强化，不仅难以破除，还会逐渐消磨他的魔力。魔力流失是一件再普通不过的事情，但陡然加快了近十倍的流失速度让立香一发现便恐慌起来。

魔力对于吸血鬼而言是食粮一般的存在，吸食血液也是出于此理，血液往往是魔力最好的载体。不过这只是在人类间流传的版本，实际上拥有磅礴魔力的人类所分泌出的体液所蕴含的魔力要比血液更多。

譬如说男性的精液。

相较于人类，吸血鬼当然是体质更为强悍，因此就算因为魔力流失而干尸化还能顽强地多生存一段时间，但这期间要承受的痛苦几乎同心脏被木桩钉入一样巨大。

立香一想到魔力完全流尽的结果就害怕地浑身发抖。吸血鬼本就是难以忍耐饥饿的种族，不然也不会有这么多血族袭击人类造成重大伤亡的事件，而在其中临近成熟的个体格外难以忍受挨饿的感觉。立香离完全成熟只差两三年的时间，而他本身又格外挑剔：容貌平庸者不要，修养低下者不要，血液不纯者不要。他还多花了时间去接近神父，前前后后下来有将近一周没有进食。

神父想要干什么呢？他强迫自己冷静下来进行思考。如果只是单纯的猎杀，那大可以一抓住他就进行处刑；如果是想要折磨自己，那这几天的不闻不问又难以解释；至于囚禁圈养这一可能性，立香连略微考虑的想法都没有。教会一向不耻与他们这些黑暗生物为伍，也只有那些热衷于刺激的贵族会暗地里委托吸血鬼猎人捕捉他们来取乐。

猜不透。

囚禁他的地方似乎深埋地下，他听不到除了自己发出的响动以外的任何声音。

他被人为地隔绝了，陪伴他的只有刺痛耳膜的白噪音。他觉得自己快被无尽的沉默逼疯了。

突然，一串脚步声响起，还能听到木板被踩踏时发出的令人牙酸的嘎吱声。是神父，他的精神莫名骤然放松，但害怕的情绪又上泛控制住思绪，他要被“处理”了吗？

门推开的声音在一片寂静中显得格外惊心，立香下意识地蜷缩起身子，好像是被他的动作娱乐到，来者发出低沉的笑声。

“这几天过得还好吗，立香。”神父踩着悠闲的步伐走近，蹲下身子摩挲他的脸庞。“抱歉拖了这么久才来见你，毕竟我才刚来到这片教区，要办的事情还是有不少的。”

“……你想要干什么？”立香问出这一久久困扰着自己的问题，干哑的嗓子陡然发声让他不适地皱起眉毛。

神父没有回答，只是轻柔地揭开了他的眼罩。视觉重回掌控后立香迫不及待地睁开双眼，却被神父随身携带的油灯发出的光芒刺激得直流眼泪，他承受不住地重又闭上眼睛，睫毛上的泪珠因为抖动而滴落在地上发出细小的啪的一声。

“慢慢来，别太着急。”神父爱怜地亲吻他的双眼，眼珠隔着一层薄薄的皮肤被舌尖触碰的感觉让立香颤抖不停。“我想做的事情，跟你本来想做的没有什么太大区别。我们不过都是想‘进食’罢了。”

过了好一会儿，确认自己的眼睛能够适应光亮后，立香才睁开双眼看向神父。“我不明白你的意思。”他说。

青年模样的神父只是微笑着，银色的发丝为他的脸部笼上一层阴影。“很饿了吧？”他用手梳理着立香有些蓬乱的头发，一股不妙的预感冲上后者的心头。

镣铐被解开，立香的手被他引导着，放在了一块鼓起的布料之上。

神父低语着：“感受到了吗？这便是我的欲望。”

少年不曾经历过情事，恼恨与羞愤混杂着使他的脸烧得通红，他挣扎想将手收回却被牢牢地按住。

“天草四郎！”他大声地喊出神父的名字，“快放开我！”

“帮帮我吧立香，”天草垂眸，手上的力度一丝不减，“见到你的那一刻，我心中的恶魔便从长久的梦中醒来，叫嚣着要求得到满足。”他低头吻着立香的手背，“不仅是它，我也好喜欢你。”

拉链缓缓地拉下，昂扬的性器赤裸地暴露在空中，立香闻到了食物的气味，食欲与恶心感并行让他动弹不得。天草凑在他的耳边低语，犹如唆使人犯下罪行的魔鬼一样，“立香，你很想要吧？”

最后食欲战胜了一切，立香缓慢地点头，再也无法按捺的饥饿感席卷了全身。 

被贵族豢养的吸血鬼，最终的下场逃不过一个性字。他们不被允许吸食血液，只能靠交媾来苟延残喘，从前听说这些故事时立香都是一笑置之，从未想过自己的未来同他们并无太大差别。

性器被温热的口腔包裹住，天草发出动情的喘息声。立香有一瞬间想要用力咬下，天草只不过略微用力地抓住他的后颈肉，说：“咬下去的话，不知道会发生什么事情啊。不过你不会这么干的，对吧？”

艰难升起的一丝反抗之心就这么被打消。

天草的性器对他来讲还是太大了，仅是头部就让他觉得有些吃不消，无法咽下的唾液止不住地从嘴角淌出。明明食物就在眼前却无法大快朵颐，立香急躁地想要吞的更深倒是把自己呛住了。

“这个之后再说吧。”神父抽出性器，用指尖抹掉他眼角的水迹，“现在暂且用手和舌头就好了，来，圈住这里，”他指导立香单手握住阴茎的根部接着上下撸动，“顶端就麻烦你舔舔了，不然你恐怕一时半会吃不上饭呢。”

嫣红的舌尖划过突起的筋脉，本来生疏的动作在几分钟的实际操练之后逐渐变得顺畅。听到天草越发急促的呼吸后，立香加快了速度，不一会浓厚的精液便喷薄而出，他的手上脸上都有斑白的液体喷溅到。他尝试性地舔了舔嘴角的一滴，腥的，但是……

饥饿感，减弱了。

“舔干净吧。”听到这番话后，立香像是得到指令的家犬一样迫不及待地将手上的浊液吞入腹中。

屈服，尽管只是一个开头，但天草已经预见到了注定的结局。

“立香，现在饱了吗？”怎么可能，不会的，他深明这一点，这么说不过是为了引诱他的猎物走向蛛网的正中，再无逃脱的可能。

吸血鬼无意识地舔着自己的尖牙，不够，他还是好饿。长期保持的饥饿感他尚能勉强自己承受，可现在只要放下所谓的自傲就能饱腹。藤丸立香不擅长忍耐自己的欲望，所以他才会向天草四郎出手，才会落到如今的境地，才会趴在地上探出身子抓住天草四郎的上衣，恳求他帮帮自己。

“不够，不够，天草，我还是好饿。”他短暂的人生阅历还不足以教会他如何应付这种局面，他只能哭泣着恳求道，“天草，帮帮我，帮帮我。”

就是这样，天草感到自己的心脏在加速跳动。

油灯不知被谁翻倒，咕噜咕噜一直滚到墙角才停下，两个人的影子映射在墙上，宛如两只除却欲望一概不知的兽类。立香半是自觉半是被摆弄地褪下全身的衣服，空气中尚存的冷意让他打颤，苍白接近透明的皮肤上泛起了细密的颗粒。天草只是略微松下裤子，若从背面来看，他的仪表几乎可以说是完美无缺，任何人看到这幅景象都只会痛斥是这个寡廉鲜耻的血族在引诱主的使者。

自己光裸一片对方却还衣衫整洁一副游刃有余的样子，这样淫靡混乱的光景让立香窘迫又恐惧。不过天草伸进甬道搅弄的手指很快便让他转移注意力，只能咬着食指的指节克制自己轻微但逐渐增强的快感。

“看来没有用药剂的必要了。”天草在肠壁的一点上重重地揉搓，看着立香陡然绷直的腰轻笑。不断分泌出的肠液润湿了手指，甚至漫到了掌根有攀上他衣袖的趋势。“信众们总是说吸血鬼是淫荡下贱的生物，今天看来或许是这样吧。”

穴口被性器的顶端撑开，危机感驱使着立香逃离。神父似乎窥破了他的想法，脸上仍然是亲和的笑容，一只手却攥住吸血鬼纤细的手腕摁在了墙上，另一只手则摸上他的腰部，一个挺身便将阴茎全部送进湿热的甬道。

“——唔！”猝不及防的挺入让立香低叫出声，情动的热意在全身蔓延，很快他的全身便呈现出病态的潮红。尽管只是粗略地做了扩张，进入的过程却是意外的顺利，并不被设计用于性事的穴口以主人与侵入者都未料到的热情姿态迎接着异物。

光亮的水迹在少年的脖颈上蜿蜒，天草轻轻啃咬着他的喉结，灼热的鼻息随着低语洒在敏感的肌肤上，“真意外，你似乎适应地很快啊，难道你早就不是处子了吗？”

“……不，”他想出言反驳，出口的却只能是可怜无力的否认，“我没有……等……嗯！”突如其来的冲刺将他还未组织成形的语句全部冲散，剩下的只是溃不成军的呻吟和哭泣。

“没有什么呢？立香，话不说全只会让人产生困扰的。”他松开禁锢住少年的手，改由托住后者的臀部让他坐在自己的身上。

他是故意的。立香清晰地意识到这一点，然而恶果已经结成，是他自己踮起脚尖将苦涩的果实取下品尝。冲击使得他的眼前一片模糊，唯有大片大片的红色仍在彰显自己的存在感。他伸手抓住天草的神父袍——光滑柔顺却象征着血与受难，矛盾，讽刺。

力竭之下他将头埋在神父的锁骨处，能闻到的除了深埋在皮肉之下的血的香味外，还有近乎要将他的肺部灼烧的圣水的气息。疼痛后知后觉地从身下传来，缠在神父腰上的双腿也失控得开始抽搐。

腹股沟处被轻柔地抚摸着，如同羽毛搔过一样，但这份瘙痒感却很快转变为剧烈的痛感，他无法忍受地尖叫出声。低下头，立香目眩地看见神父将一枚银制的十字架贴在他的大腿内侧。

“停下……停下……好痛啊……”肉欲与疼痛交错，立香完全没有力气也没有勇气伸手将十字架移开，“天草……天草……把它拿走，求求你……”眼泪流得停不下来，他胡乱地叫着神父的名字，恳求这场无端的酷刑能够停止。

“别哭啊立香，”他吻去立香胸膛上的薄汗，棕色的眼眸里恶意与喜悦舞动，“很快就结束了。我一直在想抓住你之后该怎么给你打上印记，刚刚才想到还有这个办法。你大概会嫌弃成果粗糙丑陋吧，不要太在意，毕竟以后能看到它的也只不过是我和你。”摁压的力度不断加大，皮肉灼烤后的焦臭味在狭小的空间内蔓延。剧痛爬上脊椎，思考被暴力切断，立香所能做的仅仅是咬住下唇克制自己再度尖叫的冲动。

天草略微放缓了抽插的速度，确认伤痕确实成形后他将十字架丢开。甬道随着疼痛峰值的持续推进而剧烈收缩，天草没有强迫自己坚持，在立香接近昏厥地释放时狠狠咬住他的肩膀射进了肠道深处。

眩晕，刺痛，饱腹感接踵而至，立香趴在地上大口呼吸。他费力地转动头部看向天草，后者收拾好了自己，提起油灯起身，依旧是怜悯众人的神父。

“明天我会再来看你的，现在就先好好休息吧。”昏黄的火光映照在神父的脸上，一个粗糙的黑色人形被剪下贴在墙上。

顾不上思考自己还将被囚禁多久，藤丸立香的目光被某个举动吸引了——天草四郎状似不经意地舔了舔嘴角的血迹，眯起眼睛笑着说：“多谢款待。”

那是他的，吸血鬼的血。


End file.
